1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid gasket compositions which are applied to a joint portion in a hydraulic system and has excellent vibration proofing and sealing properties capable of suitably conforming to movements of the mechanical parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gasket is applied to a Joint portion between two mechanical parts such as flanges in a hydraulic system in order to prevent a fluid such as liquid and gas from leaking out from the hydraulic system. Particularly, a fluid gasket is kept in its fluidity before use, but is changed to an elastic viscous state as the time goes after being exposed to air.
There have been widely used various fluid gaskets of silicon, acrylic acid ester monomer, synthetic rubber, synthetic resin, and composites of these materials.
However, such a fluid gasket is thermolabile and, when being applied to, for example, a joint portion between flanges in the heated condition, it may possibly degrade its sealing performance because the space between the flanges expands or contracts due to heat. Furthermore, the fluid gasket applied between the flanges cannot conform to a spatial change taking place between the flanges by vibrations, dislocation or other possible causes. As a result, the fluid gasket degrading its sealing performance permits the fluid to escape out of the hydraulic system through the gasket.
When the mechanical parts such as flanges to which the fluid gasket is applied generate vibrations, the fluid gasket is required to conform to the movement of the mechanical parts so as to absorb the vibrations. However, the conventional fluid gasket is short of vibration proofing property.
As one possible way for overcoming the disadvantages brought about by the dislocation and vibrations occurring in the mechanical parts, attempts have been made to mix the fluid gasket composition with spherical particles such as fine steel balls and glass beads in order to make the layer of the fluid gasket thick.
Another way for improving the vibration proofing property of the fluid gasket has been fulfilled by dispersing metallic fibers in the fluid gasket to increase the specific gravity, as proposed in Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. SHO 54-45363.
Although the fluid gasket with the steel balls or glass beads as noted above can make the gasket layer somewhat thicker, it loses elasticity, and thus, has little effect of enduring vibrations caused in the flanges or other mechanical parts.
The fluid gasket containing metallic fibers to increase the specific gravity runs counter to the needs for a light weight fluid gasket.